


What happened to Walter

by AmyOtterCat



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Explicit, Smut, Wish Fulfillment, girlycard, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyOtterCat/pseuds/AmyOtterCat
Summary: Headcanons on why Walter would betray Hellsing, also with a large helping of WalterxAlucard. The first chapter is unashamed smutty wish fulfillment, if you wanna skip that just head to chapter 2.Warnings: underage sex, violence as foreplay, dubious consent, major character death. NON EXPLICIT





	1. The Foolish Young (r-16)

Walter paced in his room, agitated beyond belief, chewing on his wires and muttering to himself. "That damn vampire." Alucard was impossible to live with. She had been mercilessly teasing the young shinigami day in and day out, even now a soft laugh announced her presence. "What do you want?" The blue eyed human snapped.

"You don't want to play with me?" The deep voice did not match the sweet face of the seemingly young girl that stood upside down before him. Her matchbox hat defied gravity as it remained perched on her head, and her hair floated around them with a life of its own.

"No" Walter moved his fingers deftly and gave the whelp a haircut. A swarm of insects filled the room and then she was standing on the floor in front of him, hair as straight and long as it had ever been. Bollocks. 

"Why not? I'm bored." The disturbing visage leaned closer to the human teen. When Walter did not react she pouted "Fine. I will go find something else to entertain me." As Alucard turned to leave Walter wrapped her in wires. 

"No you don't, girly." He steadied the net with one hand and reached into his vest to fumble with a cigarette. He would need tobacco to deal with this shit. Alucard leaned forward into the sharp lines until red began to stain her white suit. "Fuck!" Walter released his wires. Alucard simply laughed and licked at the cut in one arm with her long tongue. "Cor you're disgusting." Walter sneered. 

"And you’re not, brat?" Alucard tugged off her tie, shrugged out of her coat and shirt, and quickly dropped her pants as well. A blush rose on Walters cheeks as he noticed her. The vampire simply laughed. "You wouldn't expect me to stay in those dirty clothes would you?" She sauntered over and leaned against him, all pale flesh and dark intentions. "Do you have an extra dress shirt?" she said the words like one would ask for a good fuck, seduction dripping off her tongue. His brain short circuited as she pressed her chest forward and played with his collar. Managing to point at the wardrobe, she mercifully removed her body. 

As soon as Alucard was somewhat decent Walter found his higher functions returning. For some god forsaken reason, the first though his teenage brain supplied him was that she had gotten curvier. But that didn't make sense. He had seen Alucard change forms at will, this was just another disguise, it shouldn't… grow. 

"Alucard?" Walter chewed on his cigarette "Are you... changing?" 

"Why yes, you just saw me change into these clothes." The ever witty vampire dogged the question.

"Bloody wanker you know what I meant!" Walter practically shouted

"Hummm. Suppose I am." The girl trounced over to his bed and flopped onto it with exaggerated motion, her hair flying up about her. 

"Why?" Walter asked as Alucard wrapped her hair around her finger in a repetitive mindless fashion. The vampire only hummed a noncommittal response. "Alucard... are you... trying to grow up with me?"

"Glad to see you finally noticed." The voice was cold and snide. "Really, it’s been a few years and here I thought you were an observant human." 

"Why?" Walter was incredulous. 

"You keep asking that question. It's annoying." 

"Well then just answer me and perhaps I can stop!" Why did she have to be so... frustrating?

"Why not." She shrugged. 

"Because monsters don't go through puberty!" 

All motion stopped, black hair sliding down fingers that couldn't be bothered to twirl. "You are." Alucard sat up, the shirt riding up her thighs. 

"I- I-" Walter faltered "I'm not a monster." 

"Yes you are. You have been killing since before your voice started to crack. What do you call that?" The vampires smile was full of sharp fangs and absent of joy.

Walter snapped. He found himself on top of the slightly smaller figure, pinning her to the bed with his wires drawn sharp across her throat. "I killed because I had to. Now because I'm ordered too. Not because I enjoy it."

Alucard simply laughed, blood trickling down the side of her throat and dripping onto the sheets. "So did I at first. We are the same." Walter did not respond verbally, only pressing down harder. After a moment Alucard shifted slightly and pressed her bare thigh in between Walter's legs. "Besides... you are clearly enjoying this violence" she rubbed against the growing erection Walter was trying unsuccessfully to will away. "So am I." Laughing ruefully she sank through the bed. Walter blinked rapidly as the blood she had leaked onto the sheets faded with her. Quickly turning around, he found her clothes had become smoke as well and were gone in the blink of an eye. 

GOD DAMN IT! How had he let it slip his mind that Alucard's clothes were just another manifestation. She didn't need to strip! In fact, she didn't need to bleed when he cut her. She was toying with him! AND SHE STOLE HIS SHIRT!

~~~

Over the next several months Walter often found the vampire girl in his quarters. It always ended the same way; she egged him into violence and then laughed at him as she faded away. This time was no different, he thought, as he pressed her up against the wall so her toes barely brushed the ground. Why she let him win he had no idea, he had seen her enough times on the battlefield to know that she could have finished this far too easily. 

She was laughing as he choked her and Walter just wanted her to SHUT UP. Without thinking about it his mouth met hers. When he drew away from her cold lips she was not laughing anymore. Successful thought the kiss was in silencing her Walter had betrayed himself, she was getting to him. The smile she left behind as she faded through the wall only proved that -despite getting what he wanted - she had won. 

~~~

The next time it was she who kissed him. Once again they were in his quarters where she was taunting and teasing him. 

"Oh go fuck yourself!" He had never been very good at controlling his temper, and pubescent hormones were not helping. 

"Why don't you do that for me?" She lewdly licked her lips and laughed like the insane creature she was. 

"Bugger off!" He turned his back to her. It was bad enough he had to see her on missions without this interruption of his personal time. 

Her face appeared before him and then frigid flesh was pressed against him, her tongue slipping into his mouth as sinister as a whisper in the night. "I don't think you want me to go, Walter" 

He cut off her head with his wires and she simply transformed into a swarm of bats. How cliché. 

~~~

The third time they came for each other after the heat of battle. The ghouls had been not-so-neatly disposed of and both of them were covered in sweat and remains. The adrenaline was coursing though his system so when she licked a finger free of residue and beckoned it at him he didn't even try to resist. 

It was as fiery as each kiss before it, driven by comradery rather than anger, but fueled by the same sick joy in pain that kept him anticipating her visits. With a gut wrenching twist he pulled away. 

"I hate you." He spat the words at her before sinking back into the kiss. 

"I revel in your hate then." She said in turn, silk gloves sliding against his vest as they sought friction in the wake of battle. 

~~~

Eventually he started waiting for her to appear, anticipating her presence. They did away with the pretense of a fight, trading in ripping each other limb from limb for ripping each others clothes off. The first night he entered her it was a full moon. Alucard always seemed more passionate at the peak of the moons cycle, and now was no different. She had pinned him to the bed and licked up his neck as her cold body wrapped around him. 

Walter could not stop thinking that this was terribly wrong. There were so many reasons but right at that moment he wondered if fucking the vampire made him a necrophiliac; she was dead after all. But he also decided, that as it was the best feeling he had ever experienced, his dwindling sense of morals could stand another blow. 

~~~

Sometimes they just talked. Around the time he turned eighteen Walter realized that in these past few years the vampire Alucard was the closest thing he had to a friend. He would never tell her this though. Instead he confided in her all his most private thoughts and sinful interests. Instead of voicing that she was the only one to understand him he would kiss her brutally and bite a little too hard. Instead of admitting that he would follow her into hell he would cut down enemies as they appeared before her. 

Sometimes he wondered if he was still a servant of Hellsing of if somewhere along the way this devil had stolen his heart, his soul, and his loyalty. 

~~~

Walter remembered hearing screaming as his compatriot was ripped apart by several other vampires. Its a funny thing, remembering something as it is happening. He was distinctly aware of the way his wires tore through the rouges and their ghouls, of the way a single piece of white-turned-bloody-pink cloth fluttered in his hand. But he could not understand that it was he that was screaming, only distantly acknowledging the sound.

Then there was a hand on his shoulder, it was her glove but larger now. When he turned it was her eyes but peering out of a different face, and her voice but sounding from a different body. This body fit the booming tone as the crooked smile fit the mind behind it. Walter knew it was still the same vampire, but some part of him was mourning the girl who was no longer Alucard. 

~~~

They didn't speak. They didn't touch. The man who stood before Walter in his room was not his friend. 

"Walter. Tell me that you hate me." The vampire crooked his head to the side.

"No." Walter could not. It had become a coded message that this person did not deserve to hear. 

"Why not?" Hands played across his chest.

"You can not hate someone you don't know." He looked away. Tried to pretend the voice was as different as the body, that he didn’t respond to it as he once had, that he didn’t long for the way that voice said his name. 

"You know me." The entity laughed. The same laugh. "Better than most ever have."

"No!" Walter shoved him away. This red clad figure should not be here. Bile rose in his throat. 

"Oh, you want to play?" Alucard lunged at him, grabbing for his throat. Walter viciously and mercilessly cut through the arm. Alucard simply allowed his body to flow back together and attacked again. They continued for the longest time, until Walter had the taller male pressed up against the wall with wires around his neck. Until mouths met each other and neither knew who leaned in first. They both knew who broke away though.

"I'm not gay." Walter shook his head and stepped back. His wires retracted as he fell heavily onto the old bed. 

"So what?" Alucard did not move a muscle, only breathed enough to speak. 

"So..." Walter gestured at the body the vampire currently inhabited "...that."

"Pleasure comes in all forms. Let me show you..." Alucard's boot made a soft scuffing noise as he stepped forward

"No." The human turned away. "No please"

"Walter..." Something in the voice was so soft, so sad. Like the last note of the final track of a record too worn down to be played again. 

Walter stood and marched his way over until his shoes hit the tips of black boots. Only then did he look up to meet the scarlet gaze of the one who stood before him. 

"Fine." Walter held a hand up at the smile that threatened to crack Alucard's face in half "But this better be the best fucking thing I've ever experienced" 

Walter had to admit, as the taller vampire drove into him and hit nerves he never knew existed, that this probably was the best lay of his life. Soon he found himself seeing stars and clung to his companion for any sense of land in a sea of pleasure. Alucard wrung three such moments out of Walter’s tired body before finding his own release. 

Never one to be soft or affectionate Walter pushed the male away when it was over and ran a hand though his raven locks. 

"I guess we could do that again sometime" he chuckled. Whatever. Of all the things he had done potentially being gay was at the bottom of the list of reasons he could go to hell. 

"Goodbye Walter." Alucard bowed and was gone. 

He fucking bowed. Walter grumbled to himself as he collected his clothes. Of all the snobbish jackass moves to pull – then his train of thought was cut short. Alucard said goodbye. That had never happened before. 

It was later the same night that Walter found out the vampire was locked up in the manors basement. "After all," Sir Hellsing had said, "you did such an effective job on those monsters while he was regenerating, we don't need anyone else." Walter nodded. Yes. Of course. He didn't need anyone else.


	2. Wisdom Comes With Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you skipped the first chapter basically what you need to know is that Alucard and Walter were very close, and Walter almost blames Alucard for his youthful desires (killing, sex, etc.)

The first day Sir Hellsing came home with his wife Walter had panicked and spent the whole day directing the cleaning service to find every discarded liquor bottle, crusty ash tray, and dubious magazine and throw them all out. 

Luckily there were not as many as usual. Ever since the lord’s visits to India became more frequent his decent into debauchery had slowed. The reason for that was now all too clear. Standing before him in radiant glory was one of the most beautiful women Walter had ever seen, one tanned hand caressing her slightly protruding belly.

~~~

Integra was a horrible name to force upon a child. Especially one as beautiful as the baby girl Walter now cradled. But he supposed the name fit, she was the necessary heir, an integral part of the next generation of rulers. She would not be coddled; she would be molded. 

Right now though she was such a delicate thing. Innocence incarnate. Walter gazed upon her face as her father lay mourning her mothers passing and vowed to do everything he could in her name. From now on he lived for Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

~~~

Walter had spent twelve years raising a child. Twelve years protecting her and teaching her all for it to almost be snatched away in one moment of oversight. 

He had not been bind to her uncle’s ambition but never thought the man would stoop so low. Walter had only stepped out for a moment, to deal with settling affairs at the banks, but a moment was almost enough. 

As he rushed to Integra’s side all he saw was her, all he cared for was her. Then the visage of a ghost made his blood run cold and his feet stumble upon the floor. Standing beside the child's bed was one person he had wished never to see again.

"Hello Alucard." He swallowed hard.

"Walter." The vampire grinned. 

"Oh good!" The girl clapped her hands decisively. "You two already know each other."

How many years? How many years had he spent putting himself back together after Alucard left? He had reigned in every part of himself that the monster had reveled in. He only killed when necessary. He only spoke truths and never allowed his voice to rise in anger. He had given up all pleasures of the flesh, never drank, never smoked. He had confessed sins and attempted to live a moral life. This was his own nightmare standing dangerously close the the person he wanted most to keep from corruption. 

"Yes. We do."

~~~

Alucard was admiring his new gun when Walter took him his meal. "This is a work of art old friend". The vampires smile was a crescent moon of sharp teeth. 

"Thank you." Walter set the delivery of blood down and stepped back. 

"Not as beautiful as you, of course." Alucard did not even look up as he said the words that cut Walter to the bone. 

"Surely you must be blind. I am not beautiful, I am dying." Walter folded his hands behind his back, trying to remain as passively formal around Alucard as ever. 

"And is that not beauty?" The vampire looked up and caught his gaze. "It is a pleasure to watch you age so gracefully. I only wish I could have been with you longer. Alas, humans have such short lives and you would never be so callous as to beg for yours to be extended unnaturally." 

"I am not saddened for the way my life has turned out," Walter tried to swallow his words but they rose anyway, "not even the parts where you were absent." 

Alucard laughed. "So glad to be rid of me! Why I thought we were friends." 

"We were." Walter ran a tired hand over his forehead. "Surely you know I will always care for you. However, I think I have aged much better than you. I have outgrown you." He stepped back again. 

"I agree." The words were soft in an uncertain way unusual for the ancient vampire. "You are much better than I ever hoped to be." 

Walter walked away. He did not say that he almost was Alucard, so close to being the same sort of monster. He did not say that he hoped Seras could save Alucard in a similar manner to how Integra had saved him. He did not say that he wished his old friend would find peace. But he thought it. And somehow Walter knew Alucard heard.

~~~

"We are going to kill him!" The Doctor smirked and The Major held his hands out with the statement as if Walter should be thanking him. Walter simply raised an eyebrow. He had a mission from Integra but a little fact-finding before the assassination couldn't hurt. "The vampire Alucard. Dracula. Vlad the impaler. The no-life king. We are going to end his _un_ -life." The Nazi before him practically sang the explanation like a kid on a schoolyard. Scum. Walter drew his wires. "But we need your help."

"Not interested." He ground out the answer through his teeth.

"Really?" The mad commander gestured to one of the screens, on it Integra was displayed, walking proudly beside the Judas Priest. "Not even for her?" Walter paused.

"What do you think will happen if he lives?" The Major was walking around him now. "She will be forced to marry, bear an heir to pass on the lineage and control the beast. Do you think that child will be capable?" The short man stopped his vulture-like circling to whisper near Walter's ear "I heard her mother died in childbirth. A pity. Do you think she will be strong enough to even bear the heir?" He let the thought sink in. 

"Perhaps she can, and raises the child to be as successful as she is in controlling the king of the dead, but eventually it will go wrong. He will be loose, unchained." The Major rested one hand on Walters back, "You can stop it." 

~~~

Walter felt his cells coming apart. His new-old body disintegrating. He only hoped he could stall for enough time. 

"Remarkable women don’t you think? They are mine now. Mine alone. My dear master to whom I belong. And my darling servant. Mine to mold. They are lost to you forever.” Alucard hit Walter with words more damaging than any physical blow. 

Then they were fighting again. The air was thick with new taunts and old memories. This time, unlike every other time before, Alucard was not holding back. Then again, neither was Walter. 

~~~

It was over. Finally, over. Alucard was gone. Millennium was gone. Their research was gone. Walter slumped onto the floor, surrounded by fire. He would be remembered as a traitor who was only serving his selfish desire to win. He lit one last cigarette. That was fine, he did not care for what others thought of him, he lived only for her. Now she was safe. Integra was safe from the enemies who would destroy her house and safe from the monster who would corrupt her, who would consume her soul while claiming to be a friend. He closed his eyes. He needed no legacy. He died for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am working on my other fanfics too but I had this sitting on my computer and decided to just finish it up and post it seeing as I'm sick in bed anyway


End file.
